The same monster
by Geek-Fest
Summary: When two friends become infected, they wake up in an overrun scientific lab. It seems their minds have been restored. M.
1. Chapter 1

Lucas's keys jingled as he shoved them into his pocket, walking into the door of his apartment. His buddy Zach was sitting on the couch, a beer in hand, watching discovery channel. He pulled back his hood as he plopped next to Zach, grabbing for the remote. He ended up dozing off as the beginning of a SpongeBob episode started. Zach was apparently asleep before he had even come in the apartment.

…

A ringing sound attacked his ear, slowly a siren building up. His eyes snapped open, him flinging himself off the couch. He kicked Zach, who took longer to get up. A few kicks later, both of them were up.

"What the hell man- I was like, dreaming and shit!" Zach mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Lucas looked to his taller friend, reaching into his own hoody pocket. He pulled out his pocketknife, Zach only now hearing the police sirens. Lucas kicked through trash, and walked around random chairs and cabinets, making his way to the window. He peeked out the window, seeing as the white police car pulled up to the apartment complex. He ran to the back window, Zach holstering a pistol under his belt, covering it with his white t-shirt. Lucas, in quick, panicked motions, lifted up the window. They had found out.

They had found out what he and Zach did. His mind went back to the crime.

…

_He yanked the pocketknife from the man's stomach, staggering back. His mind caught up on his actions. He turned around, puking on the tile floor. The man slumped against the wall, dead. He looked at the knife, blood covered, up to the handle. All he wanted was the money. He staggered out of the store, Zach in the car, waiting for him._

"_Where's the money?" Zach said, wide eyed. He knew the cops were going to be here any minute. His Brown eyes glanced down at the blood covered knife. He went pale._

…

Lucas and his friend ran through the alleyway, their long legs could have been blurs with how fast they were going. He had killed someone, and now he and his only friend were running through dirty streets because of it. He had guilt in his chest from both the murder and blame on his friend. Lucas and Zach skidded to a stop, a ladder leaning against a brick building catching their attention. Drying paint sat next to it, a paint bucket and some brushes on the ground. The climbed up the ladder, Zach climbing up before Lucas.

Lucas pulled up the ladder while Zach took a breather.

"I'm sorry man, for all of this." Lucas huffed out, looking apologetically at Zach. He only nodded, pulling a joint from his hoody pocket. Lucas tossed him his blue lighter, it engraved with the words 'FuCk YoU' on one side.

He looked at the buildings surrounding them, short and made of brick. Trash littered the alleyways, the occasional hobo taking a rest. He reached into his pocket, searching for his wallet. He sighed loudly as he realized he left it at the apartment, and it was way too late to go get it now. He laid down on the hard roof, deciding he didn't get much sleep.

_He looked into the mirror. He was almost naked, save for a pair of white shorts. He felt something change. He didn't know what, he blinked. His copy in the mirror was different. The grayish-white skin was covered in small bumps, most likely blood and puss filled. His eyes shined a bright yellow, shining and making a glare in the mirror. He opened his mouth, to find a maw of sharp teeth. He had no chewing teeth, just tearing teeth. He moved his head slightly to the left._

_The mirror of him didn't move. It crouched down, a loud growling coming from the monsters mouth._

…

He screamed aloud as the beast leapt at him. His eyes snapped opened. Zach stirred in his sleep, mumbling something that sounded along the lines of 'Shut the fuck up', but he wasn't completely sure. He looked over the roof, needing some air. What he saw made him choke on air. People, covered in blood, stumbled through the streets. Dead bodies littered the streets, some even having bullet holes in them. He gagged and puked, over the side of the building. He saw some of the zombie like monsters, reminding him of his dream, look towards him.

He threw an abandoned book at Zach. It hit him in the face, waking him up from his sleep. He gestured for Zach to look at what he was seeing. He looked from the street to the building across from the two. On it, sat a man, crouched on the corner of the building. His hood was drawn low, covering his eyes. A horrible screech came from it as it leaped at them. He stumbled back, the hooded zombie colliding into Zach. He watched in horror, as it sunk its teeth into his shoulder. He grabbed a rusty pipe from the rooftop, adrenalin filling his veins. He charged at the zombie, the pipe already swinging. It slammed into its ribs, it screeching, unlatching from Zach's shoulder. He kicked the beast onto the ground/roof. Slamming the pipe into its head repeatedly, as it stopped swinging its claws. He threw the pipe on the ground, pulling to the edge of the roof. He gagged, but he must've puked too much in the last week.

He pulled up the sleeves on his hoody. He had scratches on his arm, they were bleeding badly. He had to clean it fast, or it would get infected with who knows what. He looked to Zach, eyes wide.

"What the fuck was that?" Lucas yelled at Zach. Zach only groaned, breathing hard. His face was concealed by his red hood. Lucas decided he needed sleep, so he laid down. "Zach, go to sleep, you need it. We'll look at that tomorrow."

Lucas laid his head down, sighing. He looked at the sun, as It set. It was getting dark, and he no longer trusted sitting on a rooftop, hiding from whatever those things were. He looked at where Zach was laying, to see a vacant spot. He scrambled to his feet, running to the edge of the roof. In the darkness of the alleyway below, he saw two glowing eyes.

…

**Constructive criticism wanted. State your opinion, and tell me any mistakes I made, and maybe even give me ideas, because I got no clue where im going with this. **


	2. Chapter 2

Zach slammed into Lucas, sending them both off of the roof. Lucas gasped, the air knocked out of him. He sent his legs to Zach's stomach. He kicked Zach off of him. He scrambled up, and started to run. An awful screech rang through his ears, as he was slammed into the ground. The impact slammed his head into the ground, and he was instantly knocked out.

…

The scientist strapped the two infected men to the tables. They had found them wandering through an abandoned warehouse they used for storage. According to face recognition technology, they were Zach Hemmil, and Lucas Gold. They were lucky to find these two. Barely any infected had mutated into special infected yet. They classified the two as 'Hunters', due to their claws, teeth, and advanced hearing. They were the perfect predators. They were two of the very few 'Hunters' they had found. All the others they had to kill, due to aggression. They were able to knock these out with dart guns, before they noticed they were there.

They were doing projects to see if they could return humanity to the beast's minds. In the last week, they had made great progress. In the two patients, they had rid the aggression, and need to kill. They were working on returning their old thoughts and memories.

…

She read the charts. They did it! The human mind was in the infected body! The power an intelligent, normal person held, if they were able to willingly control such a powerful body.

An alarm rang within the research facility. As instructed if the alarm ever went off, she sealed the doors down to the specific room that held the two. The button didn't work. She looked to the hallway. There were infected, just sprinting down the hall. Blood was coming from their mouths, dried on their shirts.

She grabbed a scalpel, and hoped the infected wouldn't attack the two patients.

…

Lucas woke up to a loud groaning. Something about him felt different. He opened his eyes, only to quickly cover them with his arm. Skin met skin. Where was his hoody? His skin was also very cold. He removed his arm, looking at the ground. The lights were too bright. He heard lots of groans, and stumbling. He looked around the room. Instantly he noticed the multitude of infected, paying no mind to him. Confused, he looked at the other table, in which he saw his friend, Zach. He saw that he was infected, and noted that what happened was not a dream. He noted how they ignored him. Was Lucas infected?

He looked at his own hands. His mind went into a frenzy. How was he thinking? Was he dead? Did all infected think like this? Was he special? He inspected himself. He had on dirty and bloody pants, as well as shoes. They were the same clothes he was wearing when Zach attacked him. Though his hoody was still missing. He looked around the room, discovering they were hung on the wall, both his and Zach's.

He looked to his left, seeing that Zach was stirring awake. He rushed to his friend's side. He didn't know if he was like him, and could.. well you know- think. Zach locked eyes with Lucas. Yellow met yellow.

"Lucas?" Zach said, a croak in his voice, it rather deep compared to pre infection. Lucas only nodded, confused to the whole situation.

"Our.. hoodies on hung up on the wall." Lucas's voice shook as he spoke, the shock of what was going on. They both were rather quiet as they put their hoodies on. They said nothing as they found their way out of the facility.

They both stood in the empty road. Zach huffed and grinned, rolling his sleeves up. "What are you doing?" Asked Lucas, his deep voice echoing through the empty town.

"Dude, the thing that attacked us. It jumped, it was like, parkouring!" Zach yelled out, crouching down. "You'd be a dumbass to not want to do that too."

Lucas sighed, watching as Zach was flung through the air. He crouched down, and leapt after him. The wind blew back his hood and his long hair. Adrenaline filled him, as he bounced off a wall, going higher and farther. He was going fast, catching up with Zach. He laughed, happiness filling his heart at the freedom he felt. Zach skidded to a stop on a building, as did Lucas. They looked at each other and laughed, their yellow eyes wide in happiness.

The freedom they felt, it's hard to explain. It was like flying. It's like wishing you could be the best free runner ever, then there you are. Both went still suddenly. They had heard something. Voices. A voice. Female. Both of them ducked down, peering over the edge of the roof. They knew that if anyone with a gun saw them, they could be killed. They would have done it. They had done it. At least, with a pipe. They could smell the woman.

She smelt like ash. Not like smoking, but more like cooking. She smelt like food.

Lucas's stomach rumbled, and he realized how hungry he was. His vision went orange as he saw her. He leapt through the air, headed straight for her. She hit the ground, him on top of her, as she let out a cry, interrupting her quiet singing. He bared his teeth, and his mouth went for her neck.

Zach crashed into his side, launching him off of her.

"What's wrong with you, Luke!? You may have killed that man one day, as a human- but that gives you no right to kill a woman as zomb-whatever we are!" Zach yelled, his claws extending as both of them stared each other off.

Lucas crouched down, a growl rumbling in his throat. "She's mine!" he leaped at Zach, claws extended, mouth open.

…

**What did you guys think? Apparently they haven't gotten all the infection out of Lucas's brain. This is me, so you are probably going to see rape in this story. Review, and constructive criticism is allowed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas slammed into Zach, knocking them both onto a car. Lucas screeched in his face, raising his claws. A solid fist connected into Lucas's face, making him roll off of the car. Lucas pounced up as Zach launched at him. A screech of pain came from Zach as Lucas landed on his back. Lucas kicked off of Zach, skidding to a halt in a crouched position.

"Lucas! Stop this now!" Zach yelled out, balling his fist up. Lucas responded with a rumbling growl. Lucas pounced at him, his mouth open, screeching in pure anger. Claws slammed into Lucas's face, pulling skin and drawing blood. Lucas screeched as he was thrown to the ground. Blood came down steadily from the scratches. Lucas growled, crouching down once again. He launched off, flying through the air. Zach watched as he retreated to the rooftops.

Zach looked to the girl, who was horrified. She was still on the ground, from Lucas's attack. She had tears pouring down her face. Her blonde hair was strewn around her face, blown off by the occasional heavy breaths. He looked to her, sighing. He ran a hair through his short brown hair. He spoke to her, gesturing for her to get up.

"I .. I don't know what just happened. I'll explain it all later. Let's get somewhere safe." He watched as she shakily got up. He grabbed her around the waist, making her flinch. He shushed her, crouching down. He leapt through the air, as she hung on tightly to him. They landed on a rooftop. She stumbled back, landing on her bottom.

…

She sat on the roof, flicking pebbles. He watched her from the corner, his hood drawn low over his face. They had sat like this for a while after he told her the story of how he was what he was. A coughing was heard, him looking up. He noticed the girl was still flicking pebbles. Had he imagined it? He heard it again, looking around him. He heard a sick sort of licking sound. A sort of rope thing round around the girl's neck. He screeched as he pounced through the air. An orange vision ,like a film, covered his eyes. He could see a tall man, covered in boils, the rope- that was actually a tongue, coming from his mouth. Time seemed to slow down as he threw himself at the tall zombie. His claws cut through the tongue that had launched over from a parking lot building. It fell limp, falling down the floors below it. He slammed into the tall one, and his claws punctured its neck. It died pretty quick, a green smoke filling the air.

Must've been a smoker. Smoker. He shook his head, pouncing back to the rooftop him and the girl had took shelter on. She was rubbing her neck, on the edge of the roof. Was the Smoker pulling her? He scooped her up in his arms. He shushed her, treating her as a child, though she seemed to be the same age.

…

Lucas cornered the smaller hunter. The hunter whimpered. Lucas picked it up by its hoody. He held it against the wall with on hand, as he let his claws extend on his free hand. Claws met gray flesh, blood coming down steadily, from the claw scratches. The claws mimicked Lucas's own claw scratches, except on the opposite side. He was recruiting.

…

Zach walked down the aisle of the store. There were zombies walking down the aisles as well, though none seemed interested in the food. He got a bag, because they were easier to pounce with than a buggy. He got cups, water, ice, and food. The food consisted of chips, and lots of beef jerky. He shoved it all into a bag, and made his way back to their humble abode. The roof. The girl yelped as he landed next to her. She hadn't gotten used to his gruesome look or his superhuman abilities.

He set down the food and drink next to her. Pretty much all he got. They each opened a bag of beef jerky.

When they finished, they simply littered the trash on the roof. She was laying down, the sun setting. He took off his jacket, the cold biting at his skin. He placed it over her torso. All she had was a black tank top. And the pants. It looked like pajamas.

He sat in his black jeans and purple tank top. He watched her as she snuggled with his green jacket. He sat next to her, wrapping his arms around his knees. He kept his yellows eyes watching buildings and any other hiding spots for any predators or zombies that might want her. He looked at the girl again. She seemed to be dreaming. A nightmare.

...

_She ran through the streets, tears running down her face. She heard him close behind her, his screeching getting louder. She turned around just in time to get slammed into the ground. His hood was down, his yellow eyes glowing through his long hair._

"_You're mine." He said, his face awfully close to hers._

_He smiled a grin, showing his demonic teeth, as he closed the distance between their mouths._

…

She yelped as she shot up, the jacket falling off. She gagged, tears pouring down her face. Zach was immediately by her side.

"What did you dream of?" He asked, carefully pulling his claws through her hair. He didn't know why he cared for this girl so much.

Her shaky reply disturbed him. "Him" She replied, sobbing again. He sighed. He wished he knew what had happened with Lucas. He guessed Lucas was just.. a zombie now. He didn't know what happened to his best friend. His only friend.

…

Lucas grinned down at the crying teenager. He had caught her running from Freis, the little hunter. He grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up to his height. She grabbed his hand, trying to pull it from her neck. He put his nose to her neck, taking a good sniff. His suddenly latched his teeth to her neck. He wrapped his arms around her back. When she turned, he was going to be there. And he was going to make sure she knew who was leader.

…

**What do you guys think? Please review and give suggestions! For every person who doesn't do both, I kill an innocent puppy!**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been months. Zach and Luna had found a nice home with locks and even bars on the windows. He went out scavenging for food once a week, even finding weapons for him and Luna. Zach had discovered he couldn't sleep. He also found out how good of weapons his legs were. When another hunter attacked Luna, he kicked it. And broke its everything. The muscles in his legs were meant for pouncing and leaping, but the strength they had in them could kill a hunter in one well aimed kick.

He hadn't seen Lucas ever since his attack on Luna. She had stopped having nightmares about him after a few weeks. He looked at her sleeping as he walked out the door. They weren't really missing out on food, but he went out once a week anyways.

He leapt off rooftops, pouncing between walls. His yellow eyes caught sight of a small store, the sliding doors jammed open. It was completely dark at the opening. He let himself fall from the rooftop he sat on. He cautiously crawled towards the entrance, when he heard it. Heavy, deep breathes. A grunt.

It all happened so quickly, as the tank came charging from the store, a roar emitting from the open mouth, beating its muscled chest with one hand. The swollen and bloody fist slammed into Zach, ribs breaking, as he was flung into a moving truck. His vision went blurry, as he closed his eyes.

He watched as blurry figures leapt through the air. They collided with the tank, his roars becoming louder and more enraged. He saw splashes of blood coming from the tank. There had to be at least 10 hunters attacking the tank. His vision cleared as the tank fell, a rumble going through the earth. The hunters were wearing green hoodies, like Zach, some were wearing purple. Some were wearing black. But only one was wearing blue, and only one was wearing white.

As they all turned to him, he recognized Lucas, the only one in blue. There was a girl in white, the closest to him. All of them had scratches on their faces, all scars. Lucas was the only one with the claw marks on his left, besides the one female hunter whose slash was identical.

Lucas crawled over to Zach, grinning. "Weeelll…. Look who we have here.". Zach watched as his claws extended. "The little baby bone breaker hurt you?" He kicked his side, his broken ribs. Zach screeched out, grabbing his side in pain. Lucas grabbed his hood, lifting him up.

He screeched in his face, throwing him back on the ground. Zach's ears rung as Lucas spoke.

"Tell your little girlfriend I'm coming for her."

He slammed his foot into Zach's ankle, a loud crack being heard.

…

Zach limped to the house, whimpering in pain. When Luna saw him, she started crying. She got him on a bed as fast as she could. She had no clue how to fix broken bones. She had no other choice. She had to go search for a doctor of some sorts.

…

Someone was following Luna. She could hear them. More than one. She kept looking back, and sometimes caught a glance of a hooded figure in white peek from behind a building. She started running, holding her crowbar tight in her grip. She caught figures in the corner of her eye, running on all fours over the rooftops. It was foggy and misty outside, making it creepier. She ran past someone in blue leaning against a wall of one of the buildings.

As she looked at the roofs while running, they sat on the rooftops, watching as she ran by them. She looked behind her for a split second, and regretted it. As she turned back, a hand grabbed her by the neck. The hunter in blue lifted her up, higher than him, so he had to look up to meet her face. She recognized as the hunter who attacked her and Zach.

"Looking for someone to help your little boyfriend, Luna?" He growled, his free hand running over her body. The other hunters crawled into her vision. The huntress in white stayed by Lucas's side. The other hunters, beside a small one, a kid maybe, made a crowd. He laughed as he threw her into the crowd of hunters. "Do what you want with her. Just don't kill her.".

Luna understood what he meant, and her struggling and screaming got much worse. She didn't want to be tortured, not by these monsters. Lucas watches as Freis and his Huntress looked away. He growled at his huntress to watch. He stalked over to Luna. He would have his own fun with her.

…

Zach roared in pain as his bones stitched together. Was he healing? He certainly didn't feel broken. He panted, now trying to stand on his ankle. It was sore, but it certainly wasn't broken anymore. He looked around. Where was Luna? What Lucas had told him flashed through his mind. He rushed out of the house, following her scent. Had she left? Did he take her?

He smelt other hunters, but not exactly on the trail of Luna. He left through the streets, screeching in pure anger. Finally, he saw something laying the road. Luna.

He ran over to her, tears in his beastly eyes. The protector knelt down to Luna. She was almost naked. Her pants were ripped off, and the boxers she had found in Lucas's room, and stolen, were around her knees. She was sobbing, though her heartbeat proved she was unconscious. Her thighs and everything else were bloody, and she had small scratches everywhere.

"_Tell your girlfriend I'm coming for her."_

Zach pulled her boxers up to her waist, crying silently, as he wrapped his green jacket around her waist. He scooped her up in his arms, walking back to the house.

He was going to kill Lucas for this, and his whole damn pack.

…

**Oooh! Drama! Please review, favorite and all other stuff and crap. I plan for this to have lots of chapters, and over 1000 words each.**


	5. Chapter 5

Luna and Zach sat in silence. She had awoken about an hour before the prolonged silence. The infected simply stared at her, his hood drawn low.

"Did he say anything?" Zach asked, breaking the silence. She nodded, lying under the covers of the bed in her room, her blonde hair moving the only indication that she nodded. She had her back to him. Her silence worried him, as well to the isolation she forced on herself. He knew what had happened to her traumatized her, but all he wanted to do was comfort her.

"Can you tell me what he said?" Zach asked, a pleading tone in his voice. She didn't reply. He sighed, standing up from the wooden bedside chair. He was going after Lucas.

His anger built up as he walked through the house. He slammed the door after leaving, pulling his hood up. He leapt through the streets, silently and quickly. The scent of Lucas's pack was in the air. He followed the scent, right up until they all split up. It was likely that they were going hunting. He captured Lucas's scent, following it. As he was walking down an alley way, the scent got stronger, and suddenly stopped. Confusion filled the infected's mind.

Just as he realized that Lucas had back tracked, he was thrown to the ground. Lucas stood behind him, 3 of his pack with him. The two rival hunters stared each other down. Time seemed to slow down as the two leapt at each other. Lucas slammed into Zach, the two being thrown to the ground. Lucas stood up first; grabbing the back of Zach's hoody. He slammed him into the brick wall of one of the brick buildings that made the alleyway. Zach was pulled from the wall, thrown onto the dirty ground. As he went to stand, Lucas's weight pinned him down. Claws attacked his back, blood spraying on the jacket and ground.

Zach slammed his head back, this hitting Lucas in the chest hard enough to unbalance him. Zach threw Lucas off of his back. As he stood up, stumbling forward, one of the pack members tackled him back.

The pack member jumped in the air, back backwards in the air to be horizontal. His feet kicked off of Zach's chest, launching both infected down the alleyway. Zach landed on his bleeding and cut back, him screaming out in pain.

The pack member skidded to a halt, sprinting down the alleyway to the fallen Zach. The two other pack members lifted Zach up, holding him up by his arms. Zach felt a blade on his pick, the point digging into his skin. The running hunter was getting faster, rushing at Zach. It slammed its shoulder into Zach, the blade being pushed to the hilt into his back. Zach screamed out again, blood coming from his mouth in a steady drip. The two holding him let go, Lucas grabbing his hood to keep him up. He pulled back, letting Zach fall back.

Zach landed on the blade, the blade being pushed all the way into his back. Lucas was surprised the knife wasn't poking through the other side. Lucas grabbed Zach's hood once again, lifting him up. He reached his claws into the knife wound, grabbing the knife with his claws. There was no gentleness as he pulled the knife out. Zach screamed out in pain, his scream echoing through the city.

"Tell your girlfriend we're gonna' come back- and I'm going to share this time." Lucas said, the smirk on his face filling Zach with such rage, that it ignored his injuries and weakness. Zach swung his claws at Lucas, the speed making his arm almost a blur. His wrist cracked loudly as Lucas caught it, bending it much farther than it should go. Zach screeched, swinging his other arm. Lucas ducked, rage filling his eyes. He kicked Zach in the chest, sending his now unconscious body through the air.

Lucas growled, gesturing for his pack. "We're leaving."

…

Zach's eyes snapped open, yellow orbs in the darkness of the dirty alleyway. He stood up, staggering to lean on the brick wall. He remember what Lucas had said, his eyes widening as he staggered out of the alleyway. He felt his wrist fixing itself as he stumbled his way home. His back had apparently healed, though only enough to scar. The stab wound didn't feel as if it were completely finished healing.

He caught sight of the house, fastening the pace of his staggering. He didn't trust himself to pounce with his injuries.

He walked in, closing the door behind him. He rushed up the stairs, grunting from the energy use. He was relieved to see Luna sleeping dreamlessly in her bed.

He still had to keep an eye out for Lucas and his pack. He shuddered as he thought of Lucas. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he be like he used to be? Zach remembered when they first met.

…

_Zach walked through the streets of his hometown. As he turned a corner, he heard a 'Pssst' from his right. As he looked, he saw a man, wearing a pair of shorts, and a purple tank top. The man had long dark brown hair, it going past his eyes. Zach stared at him with a bored expression, tucking his hands in his hoody pocket._

"_You want some weed?" The man asked, pulling a bag from his back pocket. Zach grinned a little, digging in his pocket for money._

…

His memories flashed back to when Lucas had killed the clerk.

…

"_Zach, why are you making such a big deal about it? He was just a clerk!" Lucas threw his hands in the air, huffing._

_Zach's eyes widened, doing the same gesture. "You killed him! A killed someone! Are you insane? You're a murderer now! Next thing I know you're going to be raping people and saying that it's surprise sex!"_

_Lucas shrugged, his face going a bit red. "Well, It kind of is, if you think about it-"_

"_Lucas!"_

…

If Zach only noticed beforehand Lucas's slow decent to evil. He looked at Luna, and sighed heavily. So much had changed in the past few months. He walked over to the foot of her bed, and locked his eyes on her. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her ever again.

…

**Plez reviewz guyz! I luzzziz you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Luna rubbed her eyes as she woke up, throwing the blanket off of her slim body. She yelped as she saw Zach sitting right at her bedside. Had he been there all night? He gestured for her to get up, and she noticed lots of bags on the floor, filled with their things.

"We're going north." He said, standing up, from the wooden chair. She didn't argue, sliding off the bed. They got their bags and left the house, walking north. Zach kept an eye out for the rooftops and alleyways. He never knew where they could be hiding. The trip was long. Zach slaughtered any infected that attacked Luna. He found food and water for the trip, as they made their way across the state.

They found a nice house to settle in for the day. They set their things down in the bedroom that they were going to stay in. Zach let Luna sleep, while he watched her sleep. He promised himself not to let anything hurt her, and he was going to make sure that promise stayed true.

…

Lucas stormed through the warehouse, heading for his huntress. She was whimpering in the corner, hiding behind some boxes. The other hunters peeked from behind rails, and dangling from the roof, they watched what was going to happen.

Lucas grabbed her around the neck, lifting her up to eye level. She had let a survivor get away! Food! Did she want them to starve? He would teach her not to fuck him over. He dragged her over to a crate in the middle of the room. He bent her over it, as she started struggling. He dug his claws into her back, using one hand to yank down her cotton grey pants. She wore no underwear, due to the occasional sexual attacks from Lucas. He pushed her face into the crate as he pulling his own pants down. He slammed into her, as she screeched. He was anything but gentle as he slammed his shaft into her.

Most of the rest of the pack watched, a lot of them doing a sort of cackle laugh. It reminded Lucas of hyenas. He grunted as he finished inside of her. He was pretty sure they couldn't get pregnant. He threw her on the ground, pulling his pants up. He watched as Freis scrambled over to the Huntress. He stroked her hair, as if comforting her.

Lucas growled as he kicked Freis off of her. Emotional little bitch. He walked out of the large entrance of the warehouse. He was going to go recruiting.

…

Zach and Luna were heading out again, Luna taking the lead, so she didn't disappear without him noticing. He made sure to get her some shoes from a store they passed by, as she had been walking barefoot for the past few days. They took occasional breaks for food, drink, and rest. They rested at another house, Luna taking a seat on a bed. He pulled up a chair by the bed side, and simply stared at her. She stared back, an emotion filling the both of them.

Their lips connected in a kiss, Zach moving forward a bit. She pulled away, gasping and eyes wide. Zach only had a goofy grin on his face, laughing as Luna smacked his arm.

…

The hunter was slammed into the brick wall with strength, it screeching as Lucas's hand wrapped tighter around its neck. A quick movement of his free arm, and the hunter was bleeding, claw marks on his cheek. The hunter went limp, and stopped struggling. He was now part of the pack.

He threw him behind him, sending him crashing into his pack members. Their heads snapped to the side as they smelt a human. Each leapt on a building, hoods pulled over their eyes. Lucas leapt into the street, hood down. His yellow eyes locked with the survivors brown. The survivor yelped, lifting his pistol, immediately shooting. Lucas sidestepped, the bullet going past him. Hunters leapt from the buildings, 10 of them in total.

A grin spread across Lucas's face, as the screams ended, and blood sprayed. The hunters shoved the intestines in their mouths, blood pouring from their mouths. Freis and the Huntress joined in on the feast.

…

Zach grabbed Luna's arm, pulling he behind a car. He had heard someone. From the footsteps it sounded like a man, but the breath it sounded like a woman. His orange film-like thing covered his eyes, and he saw the outline of a female. But she smelt like death. The film pulled back, and he wrapped his hand around his pistol.

"Er? Hello? We are two survivors, and we would appreciate it if you don't kill us." Zach said, pulling his hood down low over his face. He put his hands in his pocket, as well as the pistol. He slowly stood up, gesturing for Luna to get up.

Luna locked eyes with the other woman. The woman looked in her 40's, though she still looked nice for her age. She had black hair, and a dirty white t-shirt tucked into her work pants. She held a shotgun in her hand. She looked like a total bad ass.

She walked forward, holding her hand out, for a handshake. Luna shook her hand, smiling.

"I'm Luna." Luna said, watching as the woman held her hand out to Zach. He didn't respond. He couldn't risk with her seeing his claws or skin. She shot a look at him and held her shotgun with both hands.

"I'm Joan." She nodded, seeming to have no doubts these people weren't raiders or people she would need to kill. "I'm heading for a safe house, some streets away from here. Mind coming along- we can share supplies." They both nodded, watching as Joan moved forward. She wasn't bad, very straightforward. Zach would have been very suspicious if two people popped up from nowhere.

…

Lucas stared into the reflective piece of broken glass in the warehouse. He was a killer. A murderer. A monster. He was no better than he was before. He was the same monster.

…

**REEEVVIEW PLEZ! Give me some idears.**


End file.
